


You're a Troublemaker Punk

by XcoffeeX



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Background Character Death, Bondage, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominator is a jerk, F/F, First Time, Furry, Kidnapping, Makeouts, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, drugged, dubcon, slight AU, there will be alot of teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XcoffeeX/pseuds/XcoffeeX
Summary: “Didn't you wanted this? You challenge me to try dominate anyone and I choose you.”Cadpig find an interesting person in a night club but soon know what Dominator plans for her which changes her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a nsfw fic of my woy oc with Dominator sometime ago, bare with me this is my first fic especially writing an canon x oc fic. I was disappointed that there wasn't any nsfw f/f fics with Dominator on this site,so I decided to write the first. ^^ Pic of oc:  
> Cadpig  
> Nsfw on the next chapter~

It's was a busy and lively on a plant where most of it was buildings with neon lights. The streets were full of people chatting and the roads fill up with the traffic of vehicles. There a small nightclub around some shops, inside the nightclub has a dance floor, lounge chairs all over the place, and a small bar counter. The place was filled up with aliens in different shapes, heights, and colors, but there was an alien that took an interest in the eyes of a jackalope.

As the alien woman steps into the club's doors, she has pale green skin with red freckles. She wore blue shades, her hair was in a high mohawk which is white. Wore an open chest purple short dress with a black leather jacket, a spike collar around her neck and wears black heel boots. The pale green woman heads her way to the bar counter to order a drink, the jackalope decided to greet the tall woman who is leading on the countertop waiting for her drink. 

"I haven't seen a person like you around here, are you new in town?" Ask by the furry creature.

The green woman chuckles and said, "Actually I'm just stopping by for a while my ship system update."

As she looks down at the creature as she speaks, she noticed the jackalope is short in height almost reaching by her hips. Her fur is two-tone with a light pinkish red color over some part of her face and the rest of the body is red in color. Have two hibiscus red horns, small hair tuff as her long ears fold down back of her head.

"By the way I'm Cadpig, you should watch yourself around here, there tons of criminals like me here and your fancy punk outfit isn't going to cut it here." She said in a serious yet calm tone as she looks up at the woman with her black eyes with white pupils.

The punk alien gives a smug look at the red jackalope and said "Just called me D and you're big about being a criminal while wearing a party white shoulder cut short dress with a black belt around your hips. You look like a fucking bratty teenager on her first night out!

Cadpig looks a little tense and gives a little laugh. "You're not as better how you look like a slut willing to fuck any loser guys here!"

Both ladies burst out laughing at their own insults at each other. A bartender gives D her drink she ordered, it was rum. Both alien sit down by the bar continuing their chat, Cadpig designed to order a beer.

"So what kind of crimes you do around here?" As D took a sip of rum.

"I steal a ton of valuable items like jewelry and some weapons from other villains all around the galaxy.

"Oh, you called that _criminal_?" D gives a smirk as she pulls her shades down a bit, releasing her bright pink eyes that her eyeliner runs downs like teardrops. Making the jackalope sparkle in her eyes and blush a bit.

"I destroy every worthless planet and watch a bunch of dorks cries in fear."

"Haha you fucking joking at me!? The only person who doing that is that guy called Lord Dominator or something," Cadpig stand on her chair in disbelief.

D just smile and chuckled. "You fucking _betting_ that I can't do that myself?" D cross her legs together leading over backward as she drinks more rum. 

"Hell yeah, I'm betting your ass! That guy is dominant as fuck!" The bartender give Cadpig her beer.

"He's dominant as fuck you say? I can easily _dominate_ _anyone_ ass as I please." D giving a slightly serious tone and puts her shades up again. 

"Sure you do D!" Cadpig say in a playful tone as she rolls her eyes.

Cadpig hops off the chair and started to head to the restroom. "Could you watch over my drink when I come back?" 

"No problem my pal!" D giving a smile to Cadpig. 

Later Cadpig returns to the bar and drinks some beer. She continued to talk with D.

"As I was saying, that Lord Dominator has an army of robots. He doesn't use any crappy minions like Lord Hater Or Emperor Awesome." 

"Of course he uses robots to destroy places and not rule over them like what those fucking dorks do!" D give out a huge mischievous laugh.

"I'm so much better at doing everything than those two idiots combine together." Said quietly to herself and chuckled behind her throat.

"Huh? What did you sa-"

Cadpig suddenly starts to feel dizzy and sleepy.

"Are you alright? Do you need to rest your head down?" D sounded a bit mischievous in her voice.

"What I don'r nee-d to r-rest... I didn't have mucc-h to drin-.."

After that Cadpig rests her head on the table and starts to close her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadpig experience something she never felt before and don't know if its good or a bad thing.

_“Why did I just blackout? I only had one drink, it wasn't like I was already drunk?!”_

Cadpig awaken from her long slumber, she don't know where she is and how she end up in a room. The room’s walls have a darkish red purplish color with light yellow orange wave lines that goes down. The walls look like it was made of metal.

“Was I’m on ship, and also why I'm on a bed?" As Cadpig said to herself.

As she tries to get up from a lying position, Cadpig were pull back on the stack of pillows. She finds her arms up and hands tied with handcuffs. The handcuffs were tied to the bed headboard which were long golden rails. She also notice that the handcuffs wasn't any ordinary one, it like it was made out of magma.

“What the hell is this!?”  
Suddenly footsteps can be heard coming to the doorway.”Finely sleeping beauty woke up!” The cheerful voice fills the quiet room.  
And there she is, the tall green woman Cadpig have mat and drink with by the bar. Now walking to the tied and confused red jackalope.

“Ugh, D what's going on?”

“It's Lord Dominator!” She demanded as she cross her arms together.

It soon hit Cadpig to realize that all the time chatting with D was in fact the real Lord Dominator!

“What!? You're the villain that destroy everything in your path!” Cadpig looks at Dominator in stock but still intrigue about the green woman.

“Bwahaha! Man I can't believe you're such a idiot to be easily tricked by my suit!”

Cadpig laughs a bit nervous under her throat. Actually she always finds Lord Dominator interesting, how he wasn't like other villains and how he is so powerful. But now finding out he's a chick, attractive one in fact making Cadpig a bit excited.

“Anyways, would you be a pal untie me from these handcuffs, also where are we?”  
“Hmm, nope!” Chuckling as Dominator walks her hips to side to side as she move closer to the furry creature. Sitting on the edge the bed and crossing her legs.

“I know you're not that dumb to know why you're on my ship.” She said in a childish voice. It take only a few seconds for Cadpig to realize what Dominator did by the bar with her.

Angrily as she tried to pull herself up and shouting, “You fucking bitch, you drugged my drink! Let me go now!”

“Uh duh! Of course I drugged you in order to show how bad I truly can be.” Annoyed as she rolls her eyes.

Terror came down at Cadpig face as Dominator start to crawl closer to her on the grey bed. Their eyes meet together as Dominator look down at Cadpig like a predator looking down at her prey with half lidded eyes.

“Wait stop, I'm not ready for this!” Trying not to sound nervous and turning her head to the side.

Dominator hold her cheeks and turning Cadpig’s head to face her again. She was still in that purple dress without the black leather jacket. Her mohawk was now down and on the side of her face.

“ _Didn't you wanted this?_ You challenge me to try dominate anyone and _I choose you._ ” Replying harshly as she moves her hands up to Cadpig’s thighs.

Shivers came down Cadpig’s back as Dominator moves her hands up under her white short dress and start to pull down her black panties .

“I-I know that I wanted it, b-but I-I didn't want y-you to _force it on m-me!_ ” Cadpig wanted to sound confidence but it came out shuddering.

“But if I don't do this, It won't show show how _dominant I am!_ ” Sounded pitiful yet energetic as spoke to the jackalope. In a flash Cadpig’s underwear were swipe from her tights and off from her body. She gasps and quickly close her legs together.

“Open your legs, don't make this difficult." Dominator order to the creature to do but she refuses to do and hissed “No fuck you!”

Dominator were starting to get piss with her stubbornness and cursed “Cadpig I said to fucking open your legs!” She hold on to the furry’s legs and force it open to revealing her privates. Then she spread her small flops to examine her cunt.

Cadpig felt like she wanted to die due to the embarrassment she in. Her face was really getting heated due to Dominator staring at her pussy for 15 seconds.

“Hmm, you never fuck anyone huh and here I thought you be the type to fuck a bunch of guys since you're a bunny.”

“What!? I'm not virgin, I slept with other people before!” Denied nervously by Cadpig trying to find the last confidence inside her.

 _“Don't lie to me Cadpig.”_ Taunted the defenseless jackalope as Dominator pinch rough at Cadpig’s small red bud causing it to throb, Cadpig let out a scream of the sudden action.

 _“Don't think that all your punishment..”_ In a flash Dominator rip the white dress open, leaving Cadpig full nude on the bed.

“What the hell dude?! That was my favorite dress!” Giving the tall green woman piss and mostly peeved look.  
“You really are small in size, huh what did I expect from some dumb bunny.” Dominator knee on the bed and start take off her purple dress. Showing off her not so big breasts but right size with dark green areolas, her slightly curvy body with freckles and wearing a low line white panties .

“You like what you see, you wish you have tits like this.” Giving a dirty smirk at the petite jackalope as she hold her breasts together. Cadpig hate how Dominator teasing making her turn on in this worse time. She could feel her body getting heated even though it shouldn't be cause she got strip and tried up.

“Geez! Do you have to show off at the time like this, _just destroy me already you fucking bitch!”_ The furry creature were getting really irritate at boastfully cheeky woman.

“You're sure a big mouth hot tempered little bunny aren't you…” Dominater moves to Cadpig’s chest holding her small breasts squeezing her small red nipples hard making her gasp loudly. “I don't want to hear your bitching complaints and you don't tell me what to fucking do!” Dominator deadpan scolded the bug eyed faint creature and squeeze tightly on the small swollen nipples.

This made Cadpig give a high whine and started kicking her legs up but Dominator hold her legs place. “Oh my grop, can you stay fucking still!” Dominator came closer to Cadpig neck and bite hard on it while moving her hand away from the right tit and down on the two tone red pink furry stomach.

Cadpig whiper even more louder and trashing her arms to move at the stocking pain from Dominator pinning down at her flash. Still biting down at the furry neck and left hand still squeezing her left tit. She moves her other hand down Cadpig’s womanhood and begin to rub her clit in circular motion.

The jackalope let out a high moan at the sensation from her lower body, her legs started to shake uncontrollably as her toes curls. The green dominant woman left a hickey mark on the creature neck as she insert two fingers into the creature wet hole and circling her red left nipple.

Heavily panting her mind was starting to get fuzzy to this feeling she never had before, Cadpig wanted it to stop and move away but Dominator kept her body pin down and of course her hands are handcuffed.

“D-Dominator s-stop it, p-p-please stop, I-I can't t-take it!” Cadpig faintly broken in a high cry as a small tears leave her eyes.

“Oh wow that’s funny, are you telling me stop?” Dominator taunted the shaking defenseless red creature. She start sucking on the right nipple then places her thumb onto the throbbing clit rubbing it roughly as she curls her two fingers inside of Cadpig pull in and out rapidly.

“What's happen with all that attitude and insults hmm? You know what, I think this whole cry look suit you better than that hot templer face!” Answering Cadpig in a deviously and laughs derisively.

Cadpig were so angry that she wanted to punch that smirkly jack face off her but at the same time so flustered at _getting finger good for the first time_ , too bad it was force by the most evil villain in the galaxy. The petite jackalope were moaning highly louder when Dominator hits her g-spot quickly with her fingers, she arched her back as her body quivered almost ready to come.

It happen so fast that Cadpig didn't realize her orgasm was so high pitch as she squirted hard on the bed causing gray sheet to be dump. Cadpig’s mind were blank, she couldn't think of anything and her body was deadly limp to move, she just wanted to sleep now.

Dominator take her fingers out of the Cadpig’s soaking wet cunt and give a disgust look at her hand. “Eh gross! You got your juices all over my hand and you wet my sheet!” Give a quickly wry look at the furry creature but notice that she fast asleep.

“Seriously you sleeping again…” Dominator was cut off by feeling of dampness at her lower part. Giving a sigh, she take off her soaked white panties and crawl over the jackalope removing the magma handcuffs off her hands. Dominator were also feeling tried so she just lay on the bed beside Cadpig looking at sleeping body.

“You're such a party pooper, I was just getting fun at this, whatever its isn't like I was done with you anyways…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this first smut scene ok. Anyways next chapter will be about how Cadpig see how Dominator does her daily work and some smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dominator is new around the galaxy and  
> start getting to work. Cadpig now living with Dominator, of course as a prisoner.

_“Ugh, why do I always past out! I'm not some damn child! But my body did felt really exhausted and resting makes me feel better wait…”_

Cadpig train of thoughts were put on hold as she continue to sleep unconscious. She felt like she were sleeping on a fluffy cloud, warmest started to felt on her body. The jackalope curls closer to the source of the warmest, it's actually nice until Cadpig feel something that moves slightly up and down. Was its her own breathing? No, it can't be her breathing since the source felt on her face. She started to open her eyes a bit and saw something green facing her direction.

Cadpig’s eyes opened in surprise to a pair of breasts in her version, a dark green nipple almost by her mouth. She couldn't believe that Lord Dominator were sleeping next to her, Dominator were laying on her side above Cadpig head and one hand over the creature side. Her mouth slightly open snoring low and softly, still sleeping peacefully.

 _“Oh grop! Why she’s sleeping next to me and naked … and I'm naked too… oh yeah last night…”_  Cadpig frustrating thought.

She wanted to move from the green woman embrace due it making her hot and mainly don't want to be next to her. Dominator grumble a bit to the warmest gone from her and pull back the small jackalope to her chest. Cadpig let out a breath of air as she move her head from Lord Dominator’s tits.

“GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!” Cadpig shouted angrily successful punched her away with all her strength almost off the queen size bed.

Dominator woke up quickly to the loud shout and got annoyed by it. “Oh for grop stake! Keep it down dork!” Shooting a ‘it's too early for this’ leering gaze at the angry creature. She felt a pain to her stomach and notice she almost on the edge off the bed. The green alien move back to the jackalope and flip hard onto her nose with her fingers.

“Ouch! What the hell!” Cadpig touches her hurting small black nose looking annoyed.

“That's for almost pushing me off the bed! Ugh you're so ungrateful, I let you slept on my bed. Whatever, I won't let you ruin my morning.” Huffed, Dominator got up from bed and started to walk towards the bathroom.

Now sitting up against the golden headboard with a pillow behind her watching Dominator enter in the next room. Cadpig still thinking on what happened last night and how _horrible_ it was. But frowned deeply, her face flushed in anger and embarrassment just for remembering that. Letting a deeply sigh as she fall back down on the pillow.

 _“Ugh! Why did she do that to me, couldn't she just ask! Maybe she, no she's a asshole! And why I'm feeling so heated about it, it was that wicked chick fault! But why...”_ She angrily cutoff her thoughts as Cadpig got out of bed staring at the bedroom. It's a really enormous room even bigger than your average master bedroom, a huge black dresser with an rectangular mirror, a white lounge chair, a big flat inch tv hangs on the wall, and four lava pillars at each corner of the room.

She really need a bath due to her being sweaty and need to clear her mind bit, but Dominator is in there and don't want to be in the same room with her. Cadpig just have to deal with it and ignore her, as she step into the bathroom she is also surprise the luxury bathroom is huge too. She first noticed the room have a black marble theme with a huge square tub with a shower pipe in the middle and black marble tiles surrounded the place.

And there was the devious woman herself Dominator, in the tub having her arms resting outside of the tub. She have her eyes close while relaxing and humming softly, haven't noticed Cadpig walked in. Well until the jackalope went in the other side of the huge tub turning her back away from green woman folding her arms outside the tub and resting her head down. Dominator open one of her eyes halfway to the vibration of the water and broke the silence of the room.

“Mmm, I thought you wasn't coming to bath.” Cadpig didn't say anything.

“My ship’s system should be finish updating, I can't wait to destroy some worthless planets today!” Chirped as she blissful close her eyes again.

“Especially from _having fun_ last night!” Dominator sultrily said now gazing at the furry creature’s back. Cadpig gritted her teeth to that comment. Dominator swim lightly towards to Cadpig hovering over as her breasts brushed on the small jackalope’s back. Cadpig teased when she felt Dominator’s chest behind her.

“I'm having an conversation with you and I expect you to respond.” Her voice gruff as she clinged both hands onto Cadpig’s petite tits, Cadpig let out a gasp.

“Will you stop doing that!” Her voice came out croaky and low her brows when she turn around to push away the hands from her chest and getting out the tub, but the green alien pull her down back in as the water thrash about at both girls movements.

Now black eyes meets pink eyes again as Dominator holds Cadpig’s chin up to face her looking intimidating at her.“Ooh! What's the dumb bunny is going do to me?!” Dominator snort at the creature. Cadpig glaring at tall menacing figure that shadowing over her, she hated that it make her feel small even though she's short in height which it didn't help. Needless Cadpig stap Dominator across her face out of frustration making an echo in the bathroom.

“Who do you think you are treating me like some darn _toy_ you can _play_ _with anytime!”_ Cadpig snapped but soon regretted doing it as Dominator snorted highly as her face turned the other way.

“Ha man, you're something else… but honestly haven't you already know who I am...” Moving closer to Cadpig too close, as one of her leg between the creature’s tights. “You really have the balls to slap like that, I'm impressed not many losers have the guts to that to me.” Dominator shared, the way she look was unreadable but her expression quickly change as she hold one hand tightly onto Cadpig’s throat causing her to choke.

“Listen, I'm the fucking _boss_ around here and _I can do anything I want!_ ” Cursed at jackalope looking fearfully at her, it came very quickly difficult for her lungs to properly expand due to the tightly hold by the neck.

“Do-Dom-... s-stop!” Cadpig choked as tries to speak and move Lord Dominator’s hand away from her throat, but it's no use. Her lips curls a devious smile at the slight of the small thing struggling to get away from her grip.

“You're probably one of the most interesting dorks I deal with! Most people just scream, cry helpless and barely fight me!” Dominator cheered as she let go Cadpig’s neck making her catch air again. Then place her thumb on the red creature’s open bottom lip, Cadpig breathing heavily, some drows came down from her mouth and looking doleful at her predator.

“You know what Cadpig, you're really are entertaining and _cute_ like this…” Dominator grinned, her eyelids half lower with hunger in her eyes as she leaning forward plant a kiss against Cadpig’s lips. Slithering her tongue inside the jackalope’s mouth, Cadpig were bug-eyed to surprise kiss and tries to move away but Dominator pull her in and kissing much rougher now. Her mouth was hot and tasted minty, probably already brushed her teeth.

The green alien’s hand trailed up and down her back and the other hand grasped one of the creature’s breast smoothly. Making Cadpig screwed her eyes shut and letting out a tiny soft cry of Dominator feeling up her small body. Both girls begin to moan of continuing kissing each other filling in noise in the bathroom. Dominator removed her lips from Cadpig’s lips and now kissing underneath her neck and to the side where she left the hickey mark. She kissed there for few minutes letting her hand move down her stomach softly circling it. Cadpig couldn't keep her mouth shut of letting out broken whimpers and hold onto Dominator’s shoulders. She didn't realize that her neck were very sensitive especially when Dominator’s hot breath on it.

“You fucking like this don't you dirty girl!” Dominator sultry purrs.

“N-no you f-fucking dick I-I never-...” Cadpig fibbed shuddered.

Looking pouting as her face got heated again and moaning heavily as Dominator brushed onto red creature’s privates with her leg and still toyed Cadpig’s petite tits, pressing her small red nipples with both hands.

“Oh really? Your body is telling me a different story. Anyways I love to do this all day but I have things to do.” Dominator snickered. She stop touching Cadpig, push her aside and came out tub stocked wet.

 _“Was that an small blush on Dominator’s face?! Or I'm just imagining it?!”_ The jackalope quickly thought.

“Wait hold on, so you aren't gonna finish force fucking me?” Cadpig questioned rising a brow. Swimming to edge of the tub, arms out on the tile floor.

“Wow I can't believe you like that shit I done to you! You pretty desperate for me fucking you!” Dominator back still turn walking to her white bathrobe and putting it on.

“Eww, what, grop no! I just figured you're a shitty cunt that will do it all the way. But don't get any fucking funny ideas that I like the shit you done to me!” Cadpig cursed angrily.

Dominator stop by the bathroom’s door and looking mischievous at Cadpig with hands on her hips. “Ha, keep telling yourself that. Right now I'm in the mood of destroying some losers lousy planets, maybe when I'm in the mood to fuck you later~” And once again she left the room.

Cadpig clicked her tongue and came out of the tub, walking to get a white towel from a wall rack which were too big for her small size. Drying off herself she saw a oval size stand mirror across the bathroom and walk towards it. Staring at her nude form as she rubs the hickey mark on her neck.

_“Why every time she touches me I get so flushed?! Is it because no one never touch me before? It really felt good but it will prove that she right!”_

_“Maybe it's cause that I find Dominator somewhat attractive? But I'm sure I saw her blush after she kissed me, did she like me? That can't be right, she treats me like I'm some toy!”_ Cadpig thought as she continue to stare at the mirror.

“Huh, so Dominator want to play this game, two can also play this _fucking game_.” Cadpig said to herself, her voice darker as her lips turn a slightly sly simile.

Coming out the bathroom and heading back to the bedroom wondering where that sadistic woman is. She saw lights on what looks to be a closet, stepping in it's one of those walk in closet which were big, no surprise. Plenty of colorful clothes left and right hangs up by racks. Cadpig spotted Dominator back turn picking out her clothes to wear and holding them with one of her arm.

“So I suppose to walk butt naked around this place since my lovely dress tore by you?” Cadpig queried looking sour as her arms crossed together.

Dominator just put on her long black floor-length skit that split to the side of her tight, going commando, wearing white socks and black sneakers. Turn to face Cadpig smirked and chuckle.

“Maybe I should leave you without any clothing, it's a good look on you!” Dominator cheeky joked as put on a black crop-top with spiked shoulder pads, a red heart shape design that have holes that drop little on the center.

“Oh thanks, I do look more natural nude this way.” Cadpig sarcastically replied rolling her eyes.  

Dominator walks a bit deeper in the closet and crouch down by a box. Searching in the box she found something that Cadpig can wear, it somewhat an small black outfit with white gloves and boots. She throw the the outfit with the gloves and boots to Cadpig, which were at her face.

“Here have this old outfit, I used to wear it when I was little. It should fit on you.” Dominator now putting on her yellow spiked to the sides gloves.

“Oh wow thanks.” Cadpig said unamused. She pick up the clothing from the ground and holding it up examining it. The outfit is a black one-piece suit with a turtleneck and short sleeves. A red raindrop design at the center, when turn around the one-piece have a small zipper that goes up the turtle-neck and down to the lower back.

Cadpig put on the black suit and about to zip up the zipper to notice there wasn't no hole for her small tail. “You got any scissors in the back there?” She take off the suit. Dominator search down again at the box and found the scissors. “Here think fast!” Dominator responded as she throw the scissors at Cadpig which she quickly catches in hand inches before her wide-eyes face. 

“Oh my grop will you watch it! Cadpig grows and Dominator laughs. “Ha, nice reflexes! I have like 4 more of those outfits you can have.” The sadistic woman now had on her black helmet that have two giant yellow lighting bots that curls upwards. The jackalope just finish cutting the small hole for her tail and sips on the black one-piece suit on with the white gloves and boots.

“If you want something eat you better come with me, or starve to death.” Dominator disclosed as walk out of the closet with her arms crossed behind her head. “Yeah, yeah I'm coming!” Cadpig grumps as she follows her behind. Thus both ladies left the bedroom and walk down the the hallway.

Walking throughout these huge halls was kinda exhausting to say, how long it will be to get to the kitchen? The halls floors and walls is a purple red color with red orange lines going straight and waves all around. Added to the ship’s soft hums and the sulfuric lava stench stung in the air making it somewhat unease to be on the ship, no less suited the menacing Lord Dominator.

“So why are you keeping me prisoner anyways? Aren't you supposed to destroy me?” Cadpig demanded with arms folded still following Dominator behind.

“You're fun to teased and torture and it's gets boring around here doing that to bots.” Dominator shrugged still have her hands behind her head. “Kinda like an entertaining pet, I never had a pet before.”

“I'm not any damn pet you can keep.” Cadpig darkly replied. Speaking about bots, 3 black with red lines mental balls rolling towards Dominator, standing with lava colored thin legs, one small yellow lens, and drawing their guns out. Cadpig hid behind Dominator’s legs peeking out sacred. Dominator curl a devious smile at the red creature and look at the bots. “Stand down!” She commented, causing the bot’s guns withdrawing their guns and start rolling away. “Will you relax, they only fired when I tell them so.” Dominator softly said as she continue to move on.”Good to know.” Cadpig muttered seeing the bots rolling away down the hall.

Finally reaching in the kitchen which surprisingly were average in size. First thing to see it have the same black marble style like the bathroom, black cabinets, a white stove, silver fridge, and a round volcanic rock table with 4 chairs.  “You can take anything from the fridge.” Dominator said walking to the fridge taking a stick of butter. Cadpig stood there by the door watch the green alien gone up next to the cabinet and take a loaf of bread out. Taking out 2 slices of bread, pressing them together as her hands turn lava like hands toasting them. Next she turn the lava into a butter knife form cutting a slice of butter and spreading it on the toasts.

Cadpig decided on what to eat so she went to the silver fridge. Opening it, there were alot of types of food and drinks. Looking around at the bottom cabinet to find some vegetables. She just finds some nice green lettuce and take them out. “Typical bunny eating some boring salad for breakfast.” Dominator snickered taking a bite out of the buttered toast. “Don't stereotype me, I'm no hippie vegetarian. I eat tons of meats.” Cadpig scolded as she tries jumping up to reach the top cabinet which was no luck. “Ugh come on!” She growed herself, tipping on her toes still trying to reach.

Dominator simile at the angrily jackalope that struggle to reach the cabinet and holding her food that it won't fall down. She walk to Cadpig stood behind her, Cadpig can feel the warmest from her and got a white plate from the cabinet. “Here, you could just asked me to get it.” Dominator assured giving the plate to her. “I didn't need your help, I can do myself.” Cadpig responded pouting, putting the lettuce on the plate heading to the table to sit down. “Whatever dork.” Dominator rolls her eyes eating the rest of the buttered toasts.

Suddenly a bot came flying in the kitchen towards Dominator. It's a different robot from before. It's black body’s is oval size with yellow lines, a single big red lens, an aetna sticking out, it only have one arm that have a claw, and a number 28 on the side of it. “LORD DOMINATOR, FOUNDED A PLANET WITH HIGH VOLCANIUM X NEAR 30 MILES AWAY.” The hovering bot responded in a robotic voice displays a blue hologram of the planet and it's directions. “WHAT! The first planet of this dumb galaxy have that much of volcanium x and it's close by, fucking A it's my lucky day!” Dominator beamed excitedly punch the robot and dashed out the kitchen. Leaving the flying bot with the confused creature behind.

“What's up with her? Oh yeah she going to destroy the first planet since she got into this galaxy. Good for her I guess.” Cadpig shrugged taking a bit off the lettuce. “I'm need some coffee, luckily she have a coffee machine.” The furry creature said to herself walking to the coffee machine using the chair to stand by the counter of course. 10 minutes passed after eaten her meal with coffee, Cadpig relaxing leading back at the chair, legs crossed up top of the table resting her eyes. Well until there were huge explosions noises that stock Cadpig up causing her to fall off the chair.

“Ahhh! What the fuck is going on!” Cadpig grasped getting up from floor and looking at the flying bot. “LORD DOMINATOR IS CURRENTLY DOMINATING PLANET ZINCYDEW.” The bot replied. “So Dominator is on work duties, I wonder how's she does it?” Raising her hand to chin and the other on her hip. “You know what? Take me to that rotten bitch, it's boring sitting up as prisoner doing nothing here and I want to see what's going on.” Cadpig cooed off looking curiously.

The flying bot obeyed and lead the way to Dominator with Cadpig following behind. She chuckle of the thought that Dominator’s bot  recognize it's master as _rotten bitch._ The two walk down the large long halls and ends up in the ship's control deck and saw a huge figure at the control board. Cadpig recognize that figure, her appearance look beefy with the long black cloak. A skull shape mask cover her face, gloves are now big with the colors of lava and that darkly man voice the mask gives off when she speaks.

“So her outfit transforms to hide her identity huh.” Cadpig quietly proclaimed herself raising a brow. Dominator laughs out loud maniacally pushing every button on the control board, so zone in that she didn't know Cadpig walked in. Up top of the control board there's a big windshield that shows a grayish green planet, explosions were at every place on the planet. There were also small spaceships shooting at Dominator’s ship as she shoots back at each one.

“MWAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT Y'ALL FUCKING LOSERS! HAHAHAHA!” Dominator excitedly shouted at her foes continues shooting at the spaceships and sending missiles at the planet.

“Holy shit dude.” The creature muttered to herself as she watch instantly. It was like a war zone out there, Cadpig heard about Dominator destroying planets from other galaxies but never saw it. It was something else to see with your very own eyes. Sounds of screaming can be heard from the maniacally figure, stepping a bit closer to Cadpig discovery the sounds came from the 7 mimi screens on the control board. It's shows the planet’s people screaming in fear and buildings on fire.

“AND DOWN HERE COMES THE FINALE TO THIS WORTHLESS PLANET!!!” Dominator darkly scream as she press a big red button on the board. A huge drill came out of the ship, drilling into the planet until it's hit the planet’s core. The grounds split into 2, people running for their lives, some didn't make it. As the drill suck out the volcanium x from the planet’s core. After all the volcanium x is gone the drill move deeper and harder into the ground until it reach to the end of the planet.

And with that planet Zinydew were no more than a dead broken rock cut in half with bit of pieces around. Some people fly off with their ships others didn't. Dominator laughs devilish at the horror site outside of the windshield having her hands in the air. “Wow." That were that came out of Cadpig, in stock of what just happen.

 _“So Cadpig, how the hell did you get caught up with a psychopath, no less being her prisoner.”_ The jackalope ironically worryingly thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty a long chapter, 3000+ words. Probably the rest of the chapters will be like that. This suppose to be noncon but as writing this, it's turns to dubcon. Still keeping the warning because of the beginning. Hope you are liking the story so far~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One planet destroyed, sign up to destroy the rest. Robots are super helpful, they can do anything.

Dancing at what you accomplice can make you feel really good. Even without music playing, you felt a beat inside of you that makes your body moves for complete a goal. Destroyed a whole planet and killing most inhabitants wasn't no one life goal except for one devious villain. And her name is Lord Dominator who's goal just getting started on destroying the whole galaxy.

She move her tall bulky body side to side, swinging her hips, and moving her shoulders up and down. Excitedly proudly praising herself snapping her fingers, “WHO'S THE BADDEST VILLAIN?! THE ONE ONLY LORD DOMINATOR!” Her voice came off cool and cocky with the volume lower with the helmet still on. It's something strange and slightly ridiculous seeing a huge menacing figure dancing like a teenager.

Dominator was too caught up in her own mind to notice the jackalope and bot #28 staring at her this whole time. “I WAS BANG, BANG!” Shooting her hand like a gun quickly firing a lava shot at the bot melting it to the ground. Luckily Cadpig swiftly dodge from the blast and angrily curse the tall villain.

“FUCK! Why do you always tries to aim at me!?” Still frightened but irritation over the fact Dominator finding any possible ways to torture her.

“Uhhh! I wasn't even trying to blast you party pooper!” Snoring as her battle armor transform back to her regular outfit. Swinging her hips and walking towards Cadpig, kneeling down at the red creature level. Thinking she some small child.

“Mmmm, so the dumb bunny got afraid over the loud noises and ran up here to me?!” Dominator taunted putting her hands on her cheeks showing a fake concerned look.

“Firstly fuck you.” Cadpig held one finger up after that statement than raising a second finger. “Secondly I only came up here to see what the hell you're doing.” She roughly pushed Dominator to the side, walking up to the huge windshield. The green alien find it amusing how the jackalope show so much temper in that small action.

Looking closely throughout the windshield, it's pretty amazing and terrifying how one person can case so much damage in a less than an hour. “P-People wasn't lying that you're one of those hardcore villain huh?” Cadpig lowly remarked, still a bit unease with the whole scene.

The green alien got up looking smug, having one hand on hip and the next rubbing knuckles on her chest. “Well _I am the best_ in this galaxy and other dead galaxies.” Dominator cooed confident with of taste pride in her voice.

Cadpig back still turn away from her, rolling her eyes how the boastful woman sounded… especially at that _last part_. Looking down at the control board, hands behind her back she was impressed on how complex it was designed. The black eyed jackalope wonder if Dominator built this whole ship by herself. “So… you built this big fancy ship by yourself? Cause I hardly believe that.” Cadpig questioned doubtfully.

The tall villain just chuckle to the question, _“Like really, this dork thinks some morons can make a ship like this!”_ Dominator thought as she walks to her chair. “Have to burst your bubble, I personally designed and built this baby from scratch!” Lazily falling in the chair with arms cross over her head, and eyes close. “In the matter of fact, this ship help me destroy my first planet. My own home planet!” Proudly answering with a big smile on her face. 

“Wait, WHAT!?” Cadpig in stock, saw her puzzled reflection on the windshield and turns looking skeptical at the green alien. “Flarf-narblin why did you destroyed your own home planet?!” Cadpig asked raucous confused.

Lord Dominator open her eyes and leering at Cadpig raising her voice. _“Ugh! Why she's being annoyingly loud again, shouldn't she knew this shit already?!”_ The tall woman irritatingly thought as she place two fingers to her temple.

“Well duhhh! How do you expect me to be the best if I don't practice the first planet I see!” Dominator explained narrowing her eyes at the veiled red creature.

“I know you're evil bad guy and stuff, but don't you think that's too far? What's about your _family and friends_?” Cadpig let out a worry hand at the end.

Maybe Cadpig shouldn't ask that question it seem personal because in a split second she was up in the air. Where Dominator was sitting wasn't that far from Cadpig and the control board, thus up holding the bug-eyed prisoner with lava hands by the black turtleneck. She can feel the lava hands getting hotter by each tense second while she lowering her eyebrows at the prisoner.

“Don't you dare JUDGE ME on killing those fucking assholes!” Dominator snapped, violently shakes the scared creature. “I always tried to impress them on anything but they always laughs and shut me down! Like _‘I such a failure, disappointed, never secede in life…’”_ Her voice split out bitterness.

“Okay, okay, I-I'm sorry for answering such a personal question! J-Just chill out dude!” Cadpig nervous apologize staring at those firing hot pink eyes.

Dominator look in disgusted and careless drop Cadpig on the hard floor. “Grop you're such a fucking mood killer!” Angrily sitting back down with her arms crossed, legs far apart, and face turn away from Cadpig.

The jackalope body aches in pain as she's laid on the ground, “I'm not even surprise that your species are assholes like you…” Cadpig lowly mumbled to herself. Which luckily Dominator wasn't even noticing her. The furry creature caught glances of the villain's flashing crotch fully by the side of her long black skirt, causing a small red blush. Oh yeah she's didn't put on any underwear morning, which give Cadpig a idea.

Crawling on four quickly kneeling down at front of the seated pissed woman. Dominator have felt Cadpig moved closer between her legs, looking down at her in confused and was about to speak but the jackalope cut her off. Swiftly putting her right hand on Dominator's right inner thigh and the next thumb pressing down hard on her dark green clit. This made the tall woman scream in pain.

“What the flarp are you doing!?” Dominator sputtered penetratingly, eyes shoot wide open.

“Getting my damn revenge from early!” Cadpig informed with a dip of mischief in her voice. With a sly look to Dominator she remember how the villain figured her. Rubbing circles with her thumb on the swollen clit and entering two fingers inside of her, stretching the tightened walls. Then enter a next digit curling them while thrusting.

Dominator whole body shivers in stock and pleasure by the jackalope's first time fingering her, which it wasn't that bad. Hell she was starting to get a little wet! _“Twerp really like to push my buttons !?”_ The green alien flustered thought. Dominator feel something coming up but it slowly goes away which makes her peeved. Cadpig takes out her wet fingers from and stare down at Dominator's pussy which have 3 red freckles just like the rest of her skin.

“Ughhh, Come on! I knew you not even good at-” Dominator was cut off by a high yelp, feeling a warmness touch on her sex.

 _"Grop finally she shut up!”_ Cadpig irritatingly thought. She grabbed her thighs, sucking and slight biting on her green throbbing nub. The villain deeply moaning filling the room.

Then Cadpig's tongue caressed slowly on slit up and down, Dominator clasped on to the chair’s arm rest and started to breathe faster. Cadpig looked in fascination up at to see an expression she never saw on the villain. Those 2 huge lighting horns from her helmet casting a menacing shadow over the prisoner couldn't compare to her wreck look. Dominator was in a mess, lost in thought and no self control. Which Cadpig darkly chuckled softly to that look.

Next Cadpig tongue entered inside of Dominator plunged deeply that made her lose it. “Fuck Cadpig!” Dominator cried aloud, head turn upward and arched her back. The black orbs creature clasped tightly on the villain’s inner thighs as the green alien bucked her hips forward. _“Oh geez, I'm feeling wet down there! I have to stay force!”_ Cadpig thought looking intoxicated and feeling heated again.

Suddenly Cadpig heard Dominator trying to speak throughout her moaning. “Ahh- y-you think you’re i-in charge?!” Looking down devilishly with a curl smile at the small woman. “WELL THINK FUCKING AGAIN!” Dominator hissed grabbing on Cadpig's hibiscus red horns and aggressively pulling her closer to her sex. Cadpig was wide-eyed and coughed on her pussy. The red jackalope grows underneath her while the green alien snigger between making lewd moans.

Still holding on to Cadpig's horns forcing the creature to eat her out, Dominator felt her stomach coiling harder by each lick and suck. She was so close of coming that she crossed her legs tightly around Cadpig's back, causing the small woman to suck her even rougher. “F-Fuck! Cadpig I'm coming!” Dominator cried aloud while holding Cadpig in place and coming in her mouth. Mind blank in bliss, head turn upwards of that orgasm she didn't have for a while. The prisoner gagged by the juices forcing her to swallow down, some of it got on top of her black jumpsuit. She then pushes away from Dominator, sitting on the floor now. Both ladies were breathing heavily for air.

“What the fuck Dominator!? You got your gross juices all over me!” Cadpig reply in disgusted, wiped the clear liquid from her mouth with the back of her hand.

“What, I can’t get a pay back too? You did wet my bed last night~” Dominator sniggered, giving a dirty smug at the annoyed jackalope. Lading back onto the chair with hands crossed the back of her head.

_____

“BOTS GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!” Dominator loudly shouted. Causes all of her bots quickly came in a speed of light.      

All bots from small to big came into the throne room was in huge in size. The whole area is lava theme with reds, yellows, oranges colors filling the whole place. The lava walls that flows down behind the big throne chair with a staircase leads to it with pools of lava on the sides, makes it feel you entering the final boss from some video game. Funny enough that sure suit the green villain with her bots line up like military soldiers, there was the usual the oval shape and the ball shape ones. But there's one that the prisoner didn't seen before, it have a huge spike body, bucky limbs at the end, and a big yellow check shape windshield. It have the same colour palettes just like the rest of the machines and ton of them like the rest.

Cadpig sitting next to the tall staircase with legs bend to her chest, arms crossed over them. Annoyed features run down her face as she is chained down by a magma collar around her neck that connected to the floor. Keeping the small creature from going anywhere and force to listen the green alien’s speak.

“Guess what's up guys?! We are in a new galaxy, new planets, and new losers antagonize!” Dominator beamed, laying sideways on the throne chair.

“I know, I know, this is like the 3th galaxy I'm going to destroy. But this one have a special competition!” The villain cooed explained, now lading on her stomach facing the bots.

Cadpig just shake her head in disappointment of Dominator expecting her machines to response back. _“Man she's really lonely.”_ The  jackalope thought.

Dominator quickly stood up with all pride and confidence with hands on her hips. “This galaxy have a ranking system of who's the greatest in the galaxy and I will be the one who will be rank number one!” The tall woman excitingly beamed. Expecting the bots to get excited but they all just stand staring at her.

“Ugh you're guys are so lame sometimes.” She rolls her eyes and did a flip jump down the staircase, landing next to the jackalope. “Anyways we have a special guest here, well actually it's a adorable prisoner!” Dominator chirped pointing at Cadpig like she showing off her new pet she bought.

The furry creature tenses and swallow constantly when all of the boss starring and possibly scanning her. There will be no way of escaping this hell ship with all those machines, they will kill her if she tries to. The villain smiles devilish at the jackalope's reaction, she turns back to her bots and spoke again.

“We're going to planet Veon so I can register in and probably trash the place!” Dominator disclosed with a fruity tone. Making her way back to the control deck, as walking away she give smaller woman an order.

“Oh Cadpig, go clean up this place since you're here. Rather make good used out of you!” Dominator commanded as the magma collar dissolves away from Cadpig's neck, letting her free.

“Oh come on! You're going off and leaving me to do your chores?! Don't you have your bots does that stuff?!” Cadpig grated, jutting her chin.

The green alien stop sudden, raises one of her hands and snapped fingers. Causes one of the round ball bot and one oval bot to come at the prisoner with cleaning supplies. looking mischief over her shoulder at the brat.

“Yeah I could let some bots do that, but where's the fun of that! _I like to see you frustrated sometimes~_ ” Dominator responded taunting her tongue out. Leaving Cadpig behind with both bots to watch her and chortle slowly of hearing her stump the ground, letting out a groan.

Returning back up at the control deck, setting course to planet Veon. The tall villain was preparing herself on how to make a good first impression when she got there, standing by the controls. “Ohhhh I'm so excited! How should I approach those losers?!” Dominator giggled, rubbing her hands together.

“Maybe I come bursting thorough with my bots shooting up the place.?! Yeah and they will be ‘Oooh nooo’!” Dominator moves her body like she's going to die, acting what others would do when they saw her.

“No, I should be the mysterious silent type that no one wouldn't expect what's coming to them!” The green alien concluded to herself, slamming her fists hard on the control board. Transforming back to her battle armor. Laughing heavily braying looking out off the windshield to her destination which in short time reach the planet.

_____

“I can't believe that bitch leave me here to do her dirty work while she out there having fun!?” Cadpig growled to herself, staring down at the dishes she watching off clean.

Cadpig is in the kitchen finishing up the dishes, have to stand on top chair to do so. Meanwhile two of Dominator's bots, oval hovering one and the ball spider legs one watch over her. The bots told her to clean their owner's bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and the storage closet. She just finished cleaning the last plate and turns to one of the bots.

“Hey tin cans, where the storage closet is located. I want to be done with this so I can finally rest.” Cadpig asked as she hop down the chair.

The oval bot responded, “THE STORAGE CLOSET IS LOCATED AT THE LOWER LEVEL OF THE SHIP.”

“Well let's go then! And you the round ball one, carry me down there. I'm tired of walking around this huge place.” The jackalope ordered, sitting on top of the ball shape bot as all three of them headed off.

Riding on the machine throughout the long hall the creature discovered more rooms in the ship. It have a large living room, study room, weapon room, and a small bedroom. Cadpig thought why these bots was even following her orders, probably Dominator already program her voice to be recognize by them. Now at lower level the three reached to the storage closet. Cadpig stand on top of the bot to press the door pad to open and look inside in a stock. Inside of the closet have clutter of boxes spread all over the place with other junks like old or broken weapons and machines. The red jackalope look in incredulous at the mess.

“Why do your owner have this place like a fucking teenage room?!” Cadpig snapped, throwing her arms up in the air at the two bots.

“Great I'm having a conversation with emotionless machines like her.” She sighs, telling the ball shape bot to bring two large trash bins. It going to be hours to get this place clean up.

With the help of the other oval shape bot, she started fixing the boxes of clothes. Folding up each clothing one at a time, Cadpig notice a particular outfit that have a clothing hanger  attached to it. Holding it's a black lace lingerie set, both the bra and panty have a see-through spots. She got an image of Dominator wearing the lingerie and quickly remember how the villain was spread out her legs flashing at her. _How she was eating out Dominator, tasting all over her, and the look she give while doing it to her…_ Remembering that from early cause Cadpig's face flaming like fire.

She shakes her head violently, “Force, Force! Get her out of your head! I need to finish cleaning up before she kill me!” Cadpig scolded herself.

_____

BOOM! The huge gray doors crushed open by two large spike ball shape bots that shorted missiles at it. Interrupting the peace of the jade green theme lounge type building and causes other aliens to be frightened and confused. The robots stand by letting the guest of honor to walk pass with an army of ball bots in rows of 2 following behind. The other villains on the line came off due to fear, letting the tall bucky villain to be first at the registration teller.

“Oh grop! Who's this guy?!”

 

“I never saw that villain before?!”

 

“Man I'm not even want to come in part ways with that guy!”

 

“Is that guy new to around town?”

 

“I heard he destroy a whole damn galaxy before!“

 

“That guy means business when I see one!”  

 

As Dominator walks past them, she felt very thrilled hearing all the whispering and muttering about her. Her face lights up in beatific under her hamlet mask. _“Ha, these losers are scared of me! I knew coming in here like this make me look like a badass!”_ The tall bucky villain thought reaching up at the teller window.

Standing menacingly tall, casting a huge shadow over a late teen purple humanoid alien girl who seem not impress by it. Seem like she wasn't faced on how Dominator entered the building and rolls her 3 eyes annoyed.

“Ugh! You know mister, you have to fuckin’ pay for all of that damage! What's your fuckin’name already?!” The blue haired alien sassy asked with a valley girl accent, typing away on the computer.

Dominator have sour features on her face through her mask and leering at the 3 eyed purple alien. _”Who do this cunt think she is!? Oh I pay for the damage…”_

Her gloves grew larger and form lava as she punches the window glass, completely shattering it. The purple alien quickly dodged the punch and got terrified as the black coat villain  slam heavily fit onto table that cracked. Leading up close to the blue haired girl, she can feel the dangerous heat glows. She finally spoken up.

“Name's _Lord Dominator_.” She deeply growled, letting her name be implanted in the scared teller mind.

Dominator turns her back on the teen and begins to walk away. Before leaving the place, she spoke up again.

“Bots _destroy_ this building and _everyone in it!_ ”  

And with that the robots start shooting up with lasers and missiles at _anything and anyone_. Some villains tries to get away safety while others tries to fight them off. But there with to many bots to fight off and run away, plus the fires that lit up due to the explosions. Dominator walks outside leaving them to rot inside of burning building. Outsiders saw what's happening to the building and tries to help, but no one tried to stop Lord Dominator cause they're now afraid off her. Leaving the wicked villain laughing devilishly at them and heading back to her ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the title cause I feel this one suit this story better. And wow I finish a chapter in one month, due to working on that DBH oneshot for 3 months. Probably not going to be updating like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a nsfw fic of my woy oc with Dominator sometime ago, bare with me this is my first fic especially writing an canon x oc fic. I was disappointed that there wasn't any nsfw f/f fics with Dominator on this site,so I decided to write the first. ^^ Ref pic of Cadpig: http://fav.me/dbtbqs9 Nsfw on the next chapter~


End file.
